


Legacy: Roll Call

by orphan_account



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Original Work, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, DC universe - Freeform, F/M, False Memories, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Most of the characters are black, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Repressed Memories, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team as Family, They have element Powers, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Legacy: Roll Call

**Characters**

Supers: 

  * Nicki Chamberlin/Goldie: Super
    * Age: 24
    * Personality:
      * Outgoing.
      * Approachable.
      * Daring.
      * Pretty.
      * Confident.
    * Likes:
      * Shopping.
      * Exploring.
      * Hip Hop and R&B.
      * Poetry.
      * Basketball.
      * Diamond Cafe.
    * Hobby:
      * Poetry Cafe Readings.
    * Job:
      * InstaRide Driver.
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Gold excretion.
      * Gold bending.
      * Gold suit.
    * Notes:
      * Her actual name is Nicki, but sister and father call her Nicole to make her mad.
      * Dropped out of college
      * Mom died.


  * Keisha Chamberlin/Silver: Super
    * Age: 28
    * Personality:
      * Smart.
      * Lowkey shy, but can be a bitch when she needs to be.
      * Rational.
      * Overprotective.
      * Cautious.
      * ‘Momma Bear’.
    * Likes:
      * Animals.
      * Clubs.
      * Borabora.
      * Chinese Food.
      * Sprite.
      * Soul Music.
    * Hobby:
      * Long walks on the beach.
    * Job:
      * Veterinarian.
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Silver excretion.
      * Silver bending.
      * Silver Suit.
    * Notes:
      * High school boyfriend died.
      * Mom died.


  * Javante (JV) Chamberlin/Platinum: Super
    * Age: 12
    * Personality:
      * Quirky.
      * Annoying.
      * Nerd.
      * Funny.
      * Courageous.
      * Fearless.
      * Heartbreaker.
      * Ladies man.
      * The baby.
    * Likes:
      * Video games.
      * Basketball.
      * Music.
      * Fast food.
    * Hobby:
      * Pranking people.
      * Dancing.
    * Job:
      * Boardwalk dancing.
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Platinum Excretion (Eventual).
      * Platinum Disks (CD’s).
    * Notes:
      * Still isn’t over his mother's death and blames his sister Nicki.
      * Is in the sixth grade.


  * Tia (T) Chamberlin/Momma/Eclipse: Super
    * Age: 46
    * Personality:
      * Kind.
      * Pretty.
      * Soulful.
      * Understanding.
      * Overprotective.
      * Lover.
    * Likes:
      * Spending time with her husband and kids.
      * Old school music.
      * Laughing.
    * Hobby:
      * Sculpting.
      * Painting.
      * Gardening.
    * Job:
      * Teacher
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Light Bending.
      * Light Contortion.
      * Time Control.
      * Light Production.
      * Flash Bomb.


  * Trevon (Trey) Jordan/Shadow: Super
    * Age: 25
    * Personality:
      * Mysterious.
      * Sexy.
      * Smart.
      * Seemingly kind.
      * Romantic.
      * Trustworthy.
    * Likes:
      * Basketball.
      * Burgers.
      * Painting.
      * Drive-thru movies.
      * Cars
    * Hobby:
      * Poetry
    * Job:
      * Assistant manager at Diamond Cafe
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Shapeshift.
      * Shadow Contortion.
      * Teleporting.
      * Speed punching.
      * Heat vision.
      * Flight.


  * Martin Bentley/Zeus, Lord of Lightning: Super
    * Age: 45
    * Personality:
      * God Complex.
      * Egotistical.
      * Crazy.
      * Smart.
      * Rich.
      * Untrustworthy.
    * Likes:
      * Plotting.
      * Playing Joker-esque games with people.
      * Children
    * Hobby:
      * Being an evil son of a bitch
    * Job:
      * Crystal City Mayor
    * Power:
      * Weather Manipulation.
      * Lightning Bullets.
      * Flight.


  * Grace Turner/Fallen Angel: Super
    * Age: 25
    * Personality:
      * Bright.
      * Flirtatious.
      * Two-Faced.  
      * Cockey.
    * Likes:  
      * Black.
      * Dresses.
      * Black Dresses
      * Modeling.
      * Sweets.
      * Diamond Cafe.
    * Hobby:
      * YoTubing.
    * Job:
      * YoTuber.
      * Model.
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Grows black angel wings from her back.
      * Purple Sleeping Gas.
    * Notes:  
      * Mother is a drug addict.
      * Brother was killed.


  * Gabriella Parker/Swift: Super
    * Age: 24
    * Personality:
      * Bad Girl.
      * Sarcastic.
      * Two-Faced.  
      * Risk Taker.
      * Biker.
      * Fearless.
    * Likes:  
      * Black.
      * Leather.
      * Dresses
      * Modeling.
      * Black Coffee.
      * Indian Food.
    * Hobby:
      * Motorcycle Riding.
    * Job:
      * Barista.
    * Powers/Abilities:
      * Super Speed.
    * Notes:  
      * Kinda hates Asians.




End file.
